Field
The following description relates to a wire grid polarizer and a method of fabricating the same.
Discussion of the Background
A parallel conductive wire array, in which parallel conductive lines are arranged in order to polarize specific polarized light in an electromagnetic wave, is generally referred to as a wire grid.
A wire grid structure having a shorter period than that of a wavelength of corresponding light has a polarization property of reflecting polarized light in a direction of a wire and allowing polarized light vertical to the direction of the wire to pass through for depolarized incident light. This has an advantage in that reflected polarized light is re-usable compared to an absorption-type polarizer.
However, when foreign materials, not air, flow into a space between wire patterns, polarization efficiency deteriorates, and when a material having a higher refractive index than that of air flows in, transmittance and an extinction ratio are degraded in a visual ray region.